UST   Unresolved Sexual Tension
by DawnOfTheUnborn
Summary: Hazel hated Lash with every ounce of her being she had. So going through her Sophomore year with him in a few of her classes doesn't sit well with her, at all. Being the hero is tough when your in highschool and have hormones. Rated T for nowwill change M
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Ok so again this is just fan fiction, you know trying to improve writing skills. So calm down if it doesn't turn out well. Review mean you guys get your chapter by the way. I'm not asking for review to just get them, review really do help us as authors.**

* * *

><p>Isn't it funny how when you think you love someone they go and ruin everything and make you doubt yourself? Well that is exactly how this story well go. Teenage romances tend to do so.<p>

* * *

><p>Hazel was in her second year of high school a sophomore. Lash was in his last year, a senior. Two teenagers that go to the same school. A school for superheroes, but a school none the less. In a high school drama will happen, no matter what.<p>

Hazel and Lash actually hated each other for the longest time. She had been unfortunate enough to be in the same school as him since she moved in this town. When she found out he wasn't going to the public high school she couldn't be more thrilled. Having someone pester you for the longest time can get to anyone. Even though the two were clearly in different classes Lash had always found something to annoy her. His range was wide as far as she could tell. He had dumped trays of food on her, to attacking her with dodge balls. She never really cared to him she was just one of the numerous people he picked on. She did care though. She cared even more when she found out that she had powers and that's why Lash wasn't going to the public high school. Which she soon figured out neither would she.

While in her first year of high school Lash had some how managed to ruin home coming with some others. She hadn't tried to interact with him, but of course being a bully he was, which had gotten considerably worse since he started Sky High, she was just one of the many freshman targets. Though she was put into hero class he didn't target her to much. She usually was a target only when she defended the sidekicks. Which is what got them to hate each other and him to acknowledge her existence.

Hazel hated the idea of the school being separated not only by age but by powers. She thought it was just beyond ridiculous and since it was high school the adults should have thought about this and how it was bound to turn out the way it did. Alas she was wrong for as soon as her year started power placement began and she thought heavily for at least a week as to why they would do such a thing. High school was the years most people either loved or hated, considering the sidekicks had to be made fun of she knew most of them probably hated it.

Lash on the other hand loved the idea of separation. It made it easier on him on who to bully and who to stay away from. He also loved being in the hero class gave him some sort of authority and menace he always wanted. He always wanted to feel like he was in charge. With being a hero he got that. He didn't like Hazel for two reasons, one she was a sidekick lover and was trying to take away his authority that he thought he had, two he could not control her or woe her in anyway, shape, or form. That made him feel like the power he had was even less. He could get any girl he wanted, not that he did want her, he was just trying to get her to play his way. Didn't exactly work out for him, which pissed him off entirely. Speed on the other hand thought it was hilarious as hell considering she was only attacking Lash and not him in the slightest.

On occasion the two would pass each other in the hall way giving each other dirty looks but usually nothing more. Once though Hazel had caught Lash trying to give a swirly to some poor guy, which unfortunate for him her power was control over water, and had made the pipes burst upon Lash giving the guy time to run. Well after the water stopped he had stormed out into the halls to see her laughing and very cruel words were said and if not for coach Boomer coming something could have happened.

So now a new year was starting and since the incident from last year Hazel hoped to not deal with Lash for the rest of high school.

Hazel was walking through the halls to her locker to grab her book and head to her first class. At her locker though something slinking in the halls caught her eye. "No… couldn't be." she said thinking she was just seeing things. She sighed heavily and grabbed her book and went off to class reminding herself to get some more sleep tonight. Hazel opened up the door to the mad science lab giving a warm smile to Mr. Medulla, which he returned kindly. The late bell hadn't rang yet and she was expectantly the first one in the room and sat down at the second to last table and watched as more and more students piled in. she absent mindedly drew circles on the table with her fingers. Someone sat down beside her but she paid no mind until a coughing noise was made. She inwardly cursed and looked up. It was an attractive looking guy to say the least, short blond hair, dressed sharply, nice smile. She gave him a small smile and he gave one back. "I'm Chase." he said holding his hand out. Hazel shook his hand and told him her name. "I'm Hazel." "You're one of those smart girls right?" she sighed. That was the only reason a seemingly attractive guy was near her, to help in class. "Sure, if you want to say it that way." she said looking forward now her eye slightly twitching out of irritation. "Oh thank god! I have the worst grade in Medulla's class since I was a freshman!" he said grinning widely. "I won't let you cheat off of me you know!" she snapped clearly seeing this coming. "Come on! I'm a nice guy! What if I take you on a date or something?" the late bell rang before Hazel could tell him never in a million years.

"Hello class." Mr. Medulla said. Then the door opened and in sauntered all high and mighty, Lash. Hazel meet his gaze and glared while he smirked in her direction. "Mr. Lash, nice to see you've come back, I hope with better intentions then last time, but by the way you came in here late I assume jail did nothing for you. Go take a seat." Lash walked over keeping eye contact with Hazel until he sat down at the table right behind her. She inwardly groaned in frustration. There goes her bully free year. He kicked her stool almost knocking her off of it. She turned sharply around and shot him a glare. "Back off Lash." she growled at him. He just smirked and acted like he didn't do a thing. "What a jerk. You ok?" Chase said looking at her. She scoffed and mumbled an 'yeah thanks' and went back to paying attention. "Hey bud, she doesn't get along to well with the male population, see she's never had a …" "Lash is there something that you'd like to share with the rest of us? Because whatever it is you're telling Chase it is distracting him and god knows he needs as much help in this class as you do." "Why no sir not at all." he said plastering a sly grin on his face that Hazel didn't like. "Chase what was so interesting that it grabbed your attention?" Mr. Medulla said facing Chase. He gulped nervously before mumbling something. "I'm sorry what was that?" "Lash was just telling me about Hazel…" Hazel's head shot up as she turned sharply to glare at Lash while he only shrugged. He enjoyed every moment he got to annoy her. Lash would talk to Speed on occasion about how to get to her if she pissed him off enough which Speed would just mumble words to seem like he was interested. Mr. Medulla was raising an eyebrow at the two but turned back to Chase. "What about Hazel?" he pressed on. "About her never having a…" "….ah?" Chase gulped while Hazel glared daggers at the two boys. "He didn't finish sir." Mr. Medulla turned to Lash and quickly wrote the two up for disruption of class and went back up to the front.

The rest of the class went by quietly except for the few things Lash flicked at her which she choose to ignore with dignity. Now that she had time to think Hazel wondered how Lash had gotten back into the school. She guessed since it was his senior year, and that was the only even closely logical thing she could think of. She looked down at her notes and noticed she had not written anything within the last few minutes. She looked up and wrote down whatever Mr. Medulla had written on the board quickly before he started again. Lash on the other hand was just doodling in his notebook. Lash didn't care about school, his plan was to at least make it out and become a villain. That's all he knew and wanted. He looked at the back of Hazel's head and contemplated the multiple things he could do to her right now. He smirked to himself and keep thinking about ways to annoy her.

**Ok that's it. that's really all your going to get to really know about their past issues what they thought about before. The rest of this will be manly how they are towards one another. How they do not get along you know all that U.S.T. building up. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So don't know what to say really just remember reviews get new chapters. Also I have about 2 more chapters done so the only thing stopping me from uploading is reviews. You review you get a chapter simple.**

Hazel put her things in her bag and got up ready to go to her next class. She stopped at her locker and started to put her mad science book away and grab her herbology book. She sighed as she tried to shove her book in the mess of a locker she had. She was in the middle of shoving it in when someone said something. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." Hazel looked to her side and saw Chase. "Was it some bad attempt at flirting?" she asked looking into his light brown eyes. He looked away rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah it was." "Well you might want to try a new less…" "Stupid?" "Yeah, less stupid way." She looked him up and down. He was taller than her, not by much, and his open flannel shirt with the white polo underneath and his faded jeans. She closed her locker and started to walk away. "I'll see you later?" she turned around a small smile on her face. "Yeah later." She started to make her way towards her next class.

Herbology was one of those classes that could be interesting one day and completely boring the next. Today was one of the boring days. Hazel took her notes about the values of picking a plant properly and at the right time to get the full effects you desired. She started to doodle random little things on her notebook. She sighed getting bored with her notes and doodles. She put her head down in her crossed arms and her lids closed. Rarely did she ever dream in school but today was different. She was having a dream that she was running. Not out of fear, or running away, but she was running to something. She didn't know what but she knew she was trying to get there as soon as possible. The bell rang and it brought her out of her dream. She quickly grabbed her things and made her way to her next class.

Lash decided to skip his second block, hero literature class, to go outside with Speed. They leaned against the wall basking in the thought that they were cool for skipping out on class. "So want to give some sidekick a swirly?" Lash asked. "I think last time that was attempted someone got covered in shit water." Speed said laughing. Lash rolled his eyes at his friend. "That was one time; the likely hood of her staking out the bathrooms for us giving a swirly is very low." Lash said. "Yeah like the chance you got your first class with her?" "That was a complete coincident." He said scoffing. "Yeah well the bell just rang and we have gym so come on." Speed said nudging Lash. His eye immediately lit up with the idea of crushing people in Save the Citizen. It was just the thrill he got being a villain.

Hazel walked out of the locker room in her less than comfortable gym clothes. She made her way into the bleachers and sat with her friends. "Hey, long time no see. How was summer?" Blake asked. Blake was of normal height for his age, he had short messy reddish brown hair, and brown eyes and like her in the gym attire. "It was boring more or less something random happening." She said. "Same here," Hazel turned to see Alex nodding her head. Alex was shorter than Hazel by maybe an inch or two had medium length dark brown hair and usually wore a frown on her face except for few exceptions. "Only interesting thing I had was being forced into a pink bridesmaid dress." She said. Hazel smirked at the thought of that. "Oh poor little girl, being shoved into a tight dress… wait, why wasn't I invited?" Blake said clearly upset over the fact he didn't get to see her in a tight dress. "Because my sister didn't want any perverts drooling over her little sister?" she said flicking him upside the head. Hazel shook her head at the two. "What about you Blake?" she asked suddenly disrupting the two. "How was your summer?" he blinked for a second before responding. "Oh, well I had one of those summer romances girls are so found of, I went to one of those camps for music and found this girl and had the best summer romance ever." "Bullshit." Alex deadpanned on him. "That's very rude, true but rude." Hazel rolled her eyes. "Seriously what were you doing, you didn't return any of my calls." She said smiling. "I was actually at my grandparents all summer working…" he said. "No phone service out in the middle of nowheres-ville?" Alex said laughing. "Yeah, they lived out in some random dead end area…" Hazel nodded understanding. "Looks like Boomer's ready to start class." Alex said looking over. "Oh joy more ways to be humiliated in school." Blake said. "It's not your fault you got stuck with a suckish power." "Coming from the girl who can only tell if people are lying to them." "Hey I will be helpful as hell to my hero, plus I can tell when _you_ bullshit us like just now." "Har har har…"

Lash and Speed made their way out into the arena dressed in the pads. "Speed, Lash pick your opponents." Boomer said. "We'll take, Carter and Parker." The two called on groaned and made their way down. They lost to the two villains and they called on two more people. This event went on repeatedly until gym ended. Hazel sighed. She and Alex trudged their way into the locker rooms to change and go to lunch.

In the cafeteria Chase sat down with Blake, Hazel, and Alex. "Hey Chase, what's up?" "Nothing just thought I could you know talk with you guys." Alex raised her eyebrows but just went back to eating. "So what did you think about Save the Citizen?" "I thought it was beyond ridiculous and stupid. Always did." Lash just happened to walk by when she said this and decided to comment on this. "Of course you would think that, you've never won it." "Well even if I did Lash, I wouldn't purposely choose people I know for a fact are weaker than me!" she said whipping her head around at him glaring. "Also I'd appreciate it if you kept to your own damn business." "Such harsh words to come out of a girl's mouth!" "You heard her Lash, no go." Chase said. "Oh got body guards do you now?" "Lash, go away before I spill your milk on you." Hazel said slightly moving her hand, his carton started to shake a bit. "Fine, not like a need to bash on you anymore than you already do to yourself." He said walking to where Speed was sitting waiting for Lash to finish his stupid fight. Hazel sighed and put her head in her hands. "Those random fights you have with Lash always leave you with a headache." Blake said shaking his head. "Yeah, it's true it takes so much energy for you to not get water going everywhere." Alex said. "I think he gets some sick pleasure from it." "Maybe he's one of those S and M people…" Chase said randomly. Alex and Blake burst out laughing while Hazel just shook her head at the two. She got up to throw away her tray when she tripped and her remains landed Lash. Lash retracted his arm and glared down at her. "Whoops, I guess karma just got back at you." She said smiling and going to put her tray up.

Speed just cracked up at the food and drink on Lash. "Shut. Up." "I'm sorry dude but that was priceless!" Speed just kept laughing at his friend. Lash glared at him before getting up to go to the bathroom to get everything off of him. To Lash this was war; it was his fault though…

**Ok again reviews get you guys your chapters so yup. Not much to say hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again reviews get chapters. I don't really know much to say in this little intro stuff so don't get offended by anything I say.**

Hazel yawned as she got up from her last class and made her way to her locker. She had a long day and just wanted to go home and rest on her soft bed. She closed her locker and flung her bag over her shoulders and made her way over to the front. "Hazel, Hazel!" she turned around and saw someone come running at her. "Yes?" "Someone put Blake in the herbology room!" her eyes widen and made a mad dash for the class room. Blake was pounding on the door screaming out. "I'll get it open Blake just calm down!" "Why don't _YOU _try being able to hear plants all the time and you get trapped in here! Now GET ME OUT!" he screamed. Hazel tried to pull on the door but it didn't work it was locked from the outside. "Shit…" she mumbled. "Looking for this?" she turned around at the amazingly familiar annoying voice. "Lash, give me the key." She said holding her hand out. "No, I think I'll keep it." He said smirking. "Do you get some sick thrill out of this?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Hazel just get the key, talk later!" Blake screamed from inside the classroom. "Why you know me so well!" "Lash; there are busses that won't wait forever, now I want to go home so give me the key." "Please, we could stay here all night if we have to." Hazel sighed heavily and opened her canton. She pulled the water out and had it surround the door knob. Lash raised his eyebrow at her but just let make some sad attempt. She froze the doorknob and broke it off kicking the door open. Blake blinked a few times before latching onto Hazel. "You are a sick twisted bastard!" Blake said pointing at Lash. He turned back to the herbology room and screamed, "Fuck you all, I hope you get shriveled and die!" Hazel rolled her eyes at Blake and kicked his off. "Be nice to the plants Blake." She turned to Lash who just stood there blinking. "Later rubber-band boy." She said walking off to catch at least the last bus.

Once Hazel got off the bus she started her short walk home. "Who does he think he is? Locking my best friend in the herbology room when he hates plants! He makes me so aggravated! I just wish that he could leave me alone!" Hazel just mumbled bad things about Lash and slammed open her door. "I'm home!" she called out. "How was your first day?" her dad said looking up from the T.V. too her. "Blake got locked in the herbology room." She said tossing her bag on the table. "How did he take that?" "Not too good." She said. "He freaked out until I got him out, then he latched onto me like a kid who just got lost in Wal-Mart." She said running a hand through her hair. I'm going to go take a shower."

Lash walked home annoyed as hell. He didn't know she could freeze the damn water! He grunted and started his long walk. He shuffled his feet trying to keep his walk long enough to get home as late as possible. He didn't like going back too early or his younger sister would annoy him to no end about him being a criminal. He opened his door and made his way up to his room. He flung his bag in the floor and plopped on his bed. All he could think about was ways to annoy the hell out of Hazel. A knock came from his door; "Come in." his mother came in holding the phone. "Hey honey it's Speed." She said tossing him the phone which he caught. She left soon after to leave her soon in peace. "Yeah?" "How was shoving the plant dude in the herbology room?" Speed asked. Lash just huffed, "Pointless, she froze the door knob off then broke it." "Tough luck dude." "She's such a pain in the ass!" Speed rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just steal some book out of her locker? Girls tend to keep important stuff in their locker."

Hazel turned on the water and steeped in. she had grabbed her sponge and started to cover herself in a vanilla scented soap. She sighed and let the hot water wash over her. She grabbed the lilac shampoo and conditioner and started to work on her hair. After she was done she stepped out and put on a robe. She grabbed the hair dryer and started it up. After she was done she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her light brown hair into a pony tail. She went to her room and grabbed a tank top and shorts and sprawled out on her bed. She sighed and sat up. "I do not want to deal with that asshole tomorrow!" she let out. She fell back on her bed and put the pillow on her head.

The next morning Hazel made her way over to the bus stop. "Nice outfit." She turned her head and saw Alex come up and stand next to her. "Thanks you to." She said fingering the end of her dress. "So why are you in a sundress?" "I just thought I'd wear something easy to move in." "Liar, you're mom didn't do the laundry right?" "Why do I even bother with you anymore." The bus pulled up and the two girls got on and sat behind Blake. "So how was the herbology room?" Alex asked him smirking. "Shut up. I hated it." "At least Hazel was there to save your ass!" she said laughing. "I got one word for you." "What?" "Alexandria." Alex reached over and started to pound Blake's head before the seat belts came on restraining her. She mumbled incoherent curses towards Blake until they got off the bus then she continued to pound him. "I told you to never call me by my full name!" she screamed. "Okay you guys that's enough!" Hazel said separating the two from one another. "I can't watch you guys in class so promise you won't kill each other?" Hazel said crossing her arms. "Fine…" they both mumbled.

Hazel walked over to the mad science lab and took her seat. "Hey, how's your morning?" she turned her head and saw Chase come in and sit down beside her. "Normal, Blake and Alex were fighting and I had to break them apart." "That's the normal for you?" "This coming from someone who attends a superhero school?" "Touché!" the bell rang and the pair looked up to see Medulla looking over the class. "Okay we have an odd number so there will be one group of three. The partner I will give you, you will work with for the rest of the year, I don't care if they are the people you hate, and you will work with them." Hazel just hoped she wasn't with Lash. One by one the list grew shorter and shorter until only Chase, Hazel, and Lash were left. "Well looks like you will be my group of three." Medulla said scratching down their names. Hazel just sighed already knowing this wouldn't end well.

Lash didn't know wither to be happy or be pissed. On one hand he could annoy the hell out of her for an hour and half each day, but he'd also have to deal with her comebacks and snappy attitude and that goody two shoes buddy of hers. He just shrugged his shoulders; there really wasn't much he could do to change that though. He could always just slack off and let them do everything; it is originally a two person assignment. The bell rang and he noticed her get up grabbing her things. He smirked to himself and slinked out into the hallway.

Hazel went to her locker already feeling her upcoming headache. She really didn't want to work with him all year. She opened up her locker and tried again to shove her mad science book in and grab her herbology book. She almost succeeded when a long stripped arm snaked into her locker grabbing her notebook. She huffed knowing who had done it and quickly grabbed her book and slammed her locker shut. "Lash!" she yelled chasing after the stretchy boy who stole her notebook. Lash quickly turned the corner trying to look through the notebook. All he saw was a bunch of notes on plants and doodles. "Lash!" she said tackling him down. She was on top of him glaring at him. "Give me back my notebook I need that!" He just smirked at her and stretched his arm up. "Try to get it!" she groaned frustrated and then smiled. "You know I have a great opening and aim for your family jewels if you don't give it back now." His eyes widen considerably and pushed her off throwing the notebook at her. "There was nothing interesting anyway." He said getting up. "What is your deal? You steal my notebook refuse to give it back, than just toss it at me after you knock me off! Let's not forget that you locked one of my best friends in the herbology room when he can understand what plants say!" she yelled at him standing up. "It's not my fault you befriended someone with such a lame power, anyway I just wanted to annoy the hell out of you." "Really that is all you want to do? Well you have beyond succeeded Lash bravo, now could you please leave me the hell alone! It's you that has always started it! I'm ending this right now; from now on you don't bother me I won't bother you ever! Even when you're bullying I won't bother you, so I hope your fucking happy!" she said turning around to make it to class before the bell rang.

Lash just stood there blinking. Did just stealing her notebook set her off that much? He shrugged; he'd just say something about it later.

**Ok it's done, new chapter, R&R, reviews get you chapters and all that garbage. Poor Lashy boy, well boys really don't understand how the girl could be set off. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I have these chapters written in advance so it's all up to you guys : ) R&R by the way, Lash has hero lit. WHY THE HELL WOULD HE SKIP THAT! Friggin learn about batman! Their school is on a 4 block sched btw…**

Hazel was thankful for a stress free class. All she had to do was write down what was written on the board, just a simple class. She had calmed down considerably since her run in with Lash. She put down her pencil and lifted her hand to her head. She always got the worst headaches when she ran in with him. All she could think of was why he had to push her buttons. Isn't that what relatives do? To be quite frank, she didn't care that he stole her notebook, it was the fact that he thought he could just take something from her, make her chase him down and then toss it like it was some piece of trash and then not give two shits if it had meant something to her. It's not like it had, she could always retake her notes, but that wasn't the point. The point was what if he would've taken something important to her… whether it had sentimental value or she actually would have needed it. She scribbled furiously on her notebook before closing it and looking up something in her herbology book that the teacher was going over.

Lash sat in his hero literature class almost bored to tears. He tapped his pencil on his desk in a steady beat looking at the clock like it would move faster if he stared longer. He gave up after three minutes and stared down at his book. Lash stared at it for about two minutes before realizing that class wasn't going to go faster and decided that the only thing he had that he could currently do was well, read. At least it was better than pointlessly staring. The story was about two lovers, hero and villain, who had to do battle with one another. Lash scoffed to himself. He thought how a villain could be stupid enough to fall for a hero. Sure sleeping with a chick or two, but love… that just didn't register right in his brain. It didn't seem possible for a true villain to be capable of love. If he did love the hero like it was put, he should have found a way around killing each other. Lash closed his book and glanced up at the clock. He grinned, only one minute left.

Hazel made her way into the gym not looking forward to watching people make fools of themselves and other things. Lord knows what happens in a high school gym. She made her way into the locker room pushing past some girls gossiping around the door. She changed into her clothes and pulled her hair into a pony tail and pushed her way past people to get out. On her way out some girl pushed her, which got her out of the locker room but she rammed into someone. She looked up to see a tall stripped asshole looking down at her. She glared and pushed her way around him so she could go sit.

Lash looked at the retreating girls form. He couldn't believe she was still pissed. Sure he's made her mad countless times, but never enough to have her still upset. He shook his head and just went to get dressed.

Hazel sat down next to Alex and noticed Blake wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Blake?" "Oh Boomer chose him to play in save the citizen with some other sidekicks." "Poor dude." "Maybe he should take up in judo or something…" "Well he could always end up like Batman. He doesn't have any superpowers right?" "Yeah, or he could team up with those hero sidekick groups." "Who knows really." As the two girls chatted about their friend someone came up behind them and sat down. "What are you girls talking about?" Hazel turned around to see Chase grinning at them. "Oh hey Chase, we were talking about Blake." "Loser got himself put in the ring." Alex said pointing down at the gym floor. Chase just nodded his head at her. "So they are already selling home coming tickets." Hazel just scoffed. She did know how last year went even though she didn't go. She spent her home coming night with Alex and Blake at the movies. "Considering how last year was, I don't think I'll be going." She said. "Well how about we you know kind of…" Chase was interrupted by the crowd making noises of 'Ooohh…' the girls directed their attention to gym floor and saw Blake down on the ground not moving. The girls sighed. "Later Chase, we better go to the infirmary." The girls made their way down the bleachers and watched someone take Blake off the floor. Hazel sighed, he really should take up judo, she thought.

Chase just blinked at looked back at the gym floor. It was sidekicks versus sidekicks so he wondered how Blake was knocked unconscious. Then he saw the girl who could transform into a ball freaking out on the gym floor below. He sighed heavily. He was about to ask Hazel to home coming and the Blake got hurt.

In the infirmary the nurse had to reprimand Alex to not hurt Blake, at least in the head, as to add to the injury. "I think you need to take up some self defense classes' dude." Hazel said shaking her head at him. "It is sad that a ball knocked you out…"Alex said. "Hey, her full weight hit me!" "Still though…" "Okay you two girls can go and eat lunch now he needs to rest." The nurse said pushing the two out. The girls looked at each other and started to laugh making their way back to the gym to go change.

In the cafeteria Alex and Hazel were chatting away about different places to send Blake for self defense when Chase sat down with them. "Hey Chase!" Hazel said smiling at the boy. "Hey, I didn't get to finish what I was saying in the gym so I was wondering if for home coming if you… I don't know…" The bell rang just then cutting off whatever Chase was about to say and the girls got up and made their way. "You can ask me later Chase!" called Hazel. The said boy sulked down in his seat; he was never going to ask her.

The last class that Hazel had was Enrichment. The whole class was just about messing with your powers trying to control and get more experience that you won't get in gym. She opened the door and made her way over to the sink. She filled up a bucket and took it with her to the windowsill seat. She looked around the rest of the room seeing more and more people come in.

The enrichment room wasn't like a normal classroom. It was bigger than a normal room but not as big as the gym. There were no desks, couches were there, and a sink connected to a fridge, a small section of the wall was fireproof for pyros, plants for some people, weights, the roof was high for flyers, and some other things. The real reason she sat at the windowsill was to look at the clouds; she did it yesterday and loved it when she saw the weirdest looking clouds while she was messing with the water. It relaxed her somewhat.

Once the class started the teacher, Mr. Alfred, came in and sat down on his spinning chair. The only thing that was needed for this class was supervision over them so they didn't kill one another. Hazel stared down at her bucket and brought the water to her and made it shift into forms and spun it around some. What she liked to do since she figured out how to freeze was make animals and freeze then. She was in the middle of making a dog when someone bumped into her causing her water to plop back in the bucket. She gave a heavy sigh before turning to look at who bumped into her. "Oh sorry Hazel, I didn't mean to bump into you!" Hazel let a small smile come on her face. "It's ok Kasey, what are you doing?" she asked the girl. Kasey flipped her blonde hair out of her face and smiled. "Well I was trying to make a bomb with my paper but it kinda back fired on me." She said rubbing the back of her head. "Really, a bomb?" "Yeah, you know combustible paper is a great attack!" she shook her head at the girl and made a frozen orb. "Well instead of doing that how about throwing this at the wall?" "You just took the fun out of it…" "I never said you couldn't at the pyro wall…" she said smiling at her. Kasey jumped across the room to do the deed. Hazel just went back to making frozen animals, smiling at her friend's antics.

Lash was stuck in How to Treat Your Sidekick. It was a class required by all senior heroes to take no matter what. He wasn't paying attention at all to his teacher. He was staring out the window waiting for his boring class to be over with. "Lash!" he snapped his head to his teacher who was glaring at him. "Huh?" "I said, what do you do when your sidekick hands you a pipe bomb and not a smoke bomb?" "Throw it at them and run." The teacher sighed and put his hand on his head. "No Lash, you don't do that at all." Lash just shrugged at his teacher and ignored what he said about him under his breath.

The day was over and Hazel made her way to her locker hoping to catch the first bus home. Unfortunately a striped boy was leaning on her locker.

**That's it. Reviews get you new chapters; you don't even have to have an account to review. But yup.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys Review and all that good stuff, I just saw the movie Art of Getting By, holy fuck it was amazing.**

Hazel sighed. She really did not want to see him there. "I thought we weren't going to bug each other anymore." "Well what's life without surprises?" "I want to know why you are at my locker so I can leave sooner so answer honestly. Why are you here?" "I wanted to know why the hell you flipped out; it was a stupid notebook for Christ's sake." She sighed. Of course he wouldn't understand. "It was beyond that Lash, the point was, you don't give two shits about other people or their possessions." He lifted himself from the locker and walked towards her glaring. "I'm the villain I'm not supposed to be nice." "Could it kill you to even care? There is no way you don't have something you care about; villains, they are that cold blooded." His eyes widened a bit but maintained his glare at the girl. He was silent; he did care for quite a few things. "I knew it," she said her eyes widening quite a bit. "You care about something!" "No I don't!" he quickly replied. "As if." She crossed her arms a smirk started to play on her face. "Lash is a big bad softy!" she let out laughing. He covered her mouth with his hand. "Be quiet! I am not a softy; I just care about my family." "Weirdo…" Hazel said going past him to her locker. "Oh I'm a weirdo?" "What villain cares for others." Was her only reply. "There was a story I had to read in hero literature today, I thought the same thing about the villain in that." "I care because?" she said closing her locker. "He cared about a hero, he apparently loved her and they had to fight to the death." "See, that's why you can't be a villain Lash." He raised his eyebrow at her daring her to continue. "You'd care to much, you'd avoid a situation like that by not having the relationship to begin with, though you want to." She stared at him letting her words sink in. "So that made him a true villain?" "If he killed her than yes, it only proved how selfish he was, if he truly cared like he did, he would have not brought up such a terrible thing to bring them to fight." "You don't think I could do the same thing?" he said taking a step towards her. "Not in your life time, all you do is talk big." She said getting in his face. "I fallowed through last year." "By a psycho ring leader who you fallowed only for the reputation you'd get." He pressed his lips into a tight line not knowing what to say. "Pissed you off yet?" she cocked her head to the side innocently as if she hadn't done anything. He'd never admit how she got under his skin. "Nope."

When Lash got home he flung his bag in the floor and made his way to the kitchen. "Hey honey?" Lash turned to see his mom in her robe. "Yeah?" "Can you please take Chloe to her swimming lessons today?" He sighed nodding his head. "Thank you." His mother disappeared around the corner to make her way to her bed room. Lash turned to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. Chloe walked in prancing her way into the kitchen. "Where's mom? We have to leave soon!" "I'm taking you squirt." He said taking a chug of his soda. She cringed at her brother's loud chugging noise and went to go get ready. Lash threw his empty can of soda in the garbage can and grabbed the keys to his mother car.

Hazel was putting her hair up into a tight ponytail and putting on some sweat pants over her one piece swim suit. Hazel had a job every Wednesday to teach younger children swimming lessons. She put on her flip flops and made her way downstairs to eat something before she left. "Hi dad." She said kissing her father's check when she entered the kitchen. "Hey sweetheart, grabbing something to eat?" "Yeah." She said grabbing an already made sandwich from the fridge. Her father nodded his head and made his way into the den. After she ate the small sandwich she grabbed the car keys and made her way to the public pool.

"Lash could you drive faster, I'm going to be late!" Chloe said crossing her arms at her older brother. "Chloe calm down we have enough time and we are almost there." He said letting out a sigh. "Whatever…" she mumbled. Chloe was still bitter sometimes towards her older brother. He wondered when she was ever going to get over it.

Hazel pulled up into the parking lot and gave a warm smile to the lifeguard leaving. She had the pool to herself like always for her lessons. She got out of sweat pants and flip flops putting them on the other side of the pool so to not get wet. She put on her sunscreen and then dove right into the cool water. Cars started to pull up and kids were being dropped off and jumping into the pool to surround Hazel.

Lash parked and got out walking Chloe into the pool. Once they were in she ran and jumped into the pool to see her instructor. His eyes widened considerably when he saw Hazel there. She was smiling widely welcoming his younger sister and some other kids. He never really saw her smile since he continued to piss her off. He had to admit she did have a nice one. Not that he was getting soft or anything.

Hazel watched as her class got in front of her in their lines. She smiled brightly at the group and began her lessons. She was teaching them the back stroke, so she had to demonstrate as a good instructor should. When she made her way to the wall she began to let her head fall as she flipped under water to turn around. She froze when she saw Lash there staring at her. She spazzed out quite a bit under the water then made her way back up to the surface. "You!" she said pointing at him. "What are you doing here?" she screamed. He smirked at her and pointed to Chloe. "Dropping off my younger sister, _instructor_." The way he said that sent bad shivers down her spine.

Hazel suddenly remembered she had a class. She turned to the curious younger kids and smiled. "Ok guys remember to not do the spazzing out at the end and you should be good." The younger ones laughed at their instructor, this not the first time she had messed up and went to try on their own. She turned her head sharply back to Lash glaring at the one who messed her up. "Why haven't you left?" "Oh this is rich, Hazel teaching my younger sister, it is a must see event to annoy you!" "Har har har, now please just sit over there, I have a class to teach. Even though that was the last thing he wanted to do he did as he was told and watched them. His gaze always went back to Hazel. She had her backed turned to him but was lively with the kids. She was doing her job as she was supposed to. Helping them where they needed it and showing it again as many times as they needed it. He had to admire that small fact; she could deal with kids' way better than he could, hell he could barley handle Chloe.

Though she was turned around Lash couldn't help but think that swimsuit was really good on her. He might not like the girl personally but she did have a nice body. He thought her boobs could be bigger but that might just be him being a guy. He did like the way her ass moved when she had to walk though.

Once the lesson was over, slowly one by one left with their parents. Hazel made her way out of the water and dried herself. Chloe and Lash were still hanging around by the time she was dry and had her sweats on. She sighed grabbing her keys. "What do you want?" "Why do you always think I want something?" "Because you always do." "How observant of you." Hazel crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know my older brother?" Chloe asked looking up at Hazel. She sighed and nodded at the girl. "Well agree with me here then," the girl crossed her arms glaring at her brother. "do you think he looks like a villain? I don't!" she said. Hazel blinked looking at the younger girl than back up to her brother than back at the girl. She downright laughed. "Trust me," she said gathering herself. "he wouldn't make it as a villain if his life depended on it!" Chloe couldn't help but let out some giggles herself. "That's not very nice of you guys; I'll know who to come after first." Lash said glaring at Hazel who just continued to laugh more. He rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him. "At least I'm not stuck with the boring job of helping people who never give thanks." He said. Hazel stopped laughing. She pressed her lips together and thought. "Well you're half right, a true hero though Lash, doesn't need thanks." She said leaving.

He slammed his door and cursed loudly. How was it that she could piss him off so much in one day!

**Yup, that's about it…. Review for more chapters guys, if you want more I suggest it seriously.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I know this is bad. I did not update, I did not do shit. I am sorry. School had started up and I still have a Julius Caesar report… You know the drill, but for the next chapter I'm only asking for 1 review, since I made you wait so long, anything else is really just you being a nice person.**

"Shouldn't you be doing something productive?" Hazel asked Lash trying to figure out where a certain piece went on the gun.

"Um no, shouldn't you be almost done with that do-hicky?" he said leaning back on his stole. "One it's not a 'do-hicky' " she said with air quotes. "It is a heat ray, and I would be done if I had help." she said while he just rocked in his stole. "I hope you fall off that damn thing…" she mumbled going back to work.

Chase was just as bad. All he did was hand her things, sometimes he'd try saying a man should be doing this mechanical things. Too bad it literally just blew up in his face and Hazel had to start over again.

"Lash don't talk to her like that." Chase said giving him a glare. "Who's gonna make me?" he said raising a brow at the boy.

"I will." he said starting to stand. "Will you two please just give it a damn rest!" Hazel said as she put the last piece on. "We're done anyway so it doesn't matter." she placed her hand on her hip glaring at the two.

Mr. Medulla was walking through the isles checking up on the ones who had finished, most of them got it right, only a few didn't build the gun right.

Stopping at the group of three he paused. "I expect that this gun is working properly since three brains were working." Hazel rolled her eyes knowing that Mr. Medulla knew she did all the work and barley made the time to finish it. The few that hadn't finished were just the wrong people paired up that either both wanted to lead or were both followers and didn't even want to touch the damn thing.

He picked it up and inspected it, not giving away any facial expressions of distaste or approval.

"Good." he said walking away. "But if I may add a bit of advice, Miss Hazel can't do the work forever boys." Lash groaned at the idea of working, while Chase just shrugged, he did try after all.

The bell rang and away everyone went to their classes.

Stopping at her locker to exchange books, Hazel noticed a note fall out of her locker. Picking it up with a questioning look she placed it in her back pocket and left for herbology.

In Hero Lit. Lash sat bored, as usual. He let his book stand while he put his head down behind it, hoping it would work so he wouldn't have to move again. Surprisingly it worked to his advantage while he sat collected his thoughts. Which ended up leading to thinking about _her_. Her as in the one causing his most recent internal turmoil, though he'd never admit it, not even to himself. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but smirk at the image of her in her swimsuit, for it being a one piece she was fit enough to pull it off and not look ridiculous. He let that image settle in his head before dismissing it thinking nothing more of that other than her appearance in it. Was he ever wrong, but again why would he ever admit he's wrong?

Herbology was more than boring. Hazel sat there listening to the teacher drone on and on again about how to never **ever** use Whiterag, instead of Dotherbill leaves in a medical healing lotion. The two looked closely alike but were different in the ending, one did its job while the other completely did the opposite making things worse on the patient or something of that nature to be honest she didn't really care.

Reaching into the back of her pocket she took out the note and read it to herself to relive her boredom.

In neat handwriting was a note addressed to her.

_Hazel,_

_Would you go to the homecoming with me? I know this is cheesy but I couldn't ask you face to face._

_Chase._

She sighed. She wasn't even going to go to homecoming. Now she would have to tell him no in the most nice way possible for her, and her next class was with him. **_Joy_.** she put it back in her pocket and gathered her things getting ready to head to the gym.

Making her way to the gym and past the mob of girls lingering outside the boys locker room Hazel somehow got to change into her gym clothes and out in one piece.

"Yo." Alex said acknowledging her friend. "Hey," she said taking a seat in between her two friends. "what up?"

"Same ole, same ole, just Miss Gumdrops and sugarcanes want to be hateful today." Blake said sticking his tongue out at Alex. "Oh shut it will you! He's just mad that I didn't want to use his idea in class." "Not my fault you didn't want to be a sexy seductress!"

**WACK**

Holding his head in pain Blake was quiet. Hazel just giggled at how awkward her friends were and continued to talk to Alex.

"So, I was asked to homecoming…" Hazel said. "..by who?" a silence came between them until she finally spoke again. "…Chase."

.

.

.

"Ew, he is all, jock-ish and not your type…" she said in disbelief. "I know. He gave me a note and now I have no idea what to say about this, I don't want to hurt his feelings but like I don't even want to go to homecoming really you know?" "Considering last year…" Alex trailed off looking at Lash and Speed across the bleachers. She nodded her head in agreement staring over at them.

Her heart stopped for a split second when Lash turned his head smiling and he caught her staring. She quickly looked back to Alex.

Gym started and soon enough groups of friends went down together with someone else group of friends as they ended up battling each other. Once in a while Coach Boomer would let groups battle to see how it would go, in most cases if no one was careful more than one person got hurt. So sitting and watching everyone fail was more than content with the small group that sat there enjoying the failing that ensued.

After all was said and done lunch came round as they two girls made there way to the locker room, a long out stretched arm clothed in black and white stripes grabbed the ankle of Hazel causing her to stumble but not fall.

"What the…" "Lash?" "ARGH!" as the girl let out her frustrated. "Now calm down I know you want me but please keep it civil in public." he said smirking at her as he slithered closer.

"Ew get your hand off of me, I wouldn't be caught dead staring at you!" she said prying his hand off her ankle and crossing her arms at the tall boy in front of her. "Oh really? I recall you staring at me during gym, miss wouldn't be caught dead?"

That's when it hit her, Hazel was caught by Lash, staring at him, not like she found him attractive but because she was talking about him. Still she was caught by _him_ of _her_ staring.

She was silent for a bit before her face tinted a shade of light pink before storming off into the locker room. "You can't resist my charm Water-wings!" he called after her before the door slammed.

She sighed as she quickly got dressed and went off to lunch with Alex and Blake. Chase was sitting at their table waving at them and then Hazel realized another thing, she had to deal with someone liking her and her… not liking him.

She sat down across from him and Alex sat next to her. Small conversation started between them as they talked about the things they would be doing over the weekend and what not.

"So, did you get my note?" she gulped, she fidgeted, and she almost ran away. She was never good at giving bad news to anyone she considered a friend. But for the both of them it would be better to rip the bandage off.

"Yeah I did and I can't go with you to homecoming." "Why?" he asked his eyes showed somewhat of a disappointment. Before she could mutter a reply a snake like arm wrapped around her and a voice she was to familiar with to be comfortable with spoke.

"She's going with me duh!" Lash leaned on her with his arms around her like he owned her. "No I am not Lash, and you better get off of e before I do something I **won't **regret." she said trying to detangles herself from him. He only smirked at her feeble attempts to get out of his arms.

"Come off her Lash before I get pissed off." Alex said taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"Aw, come on now, can't you see we're madly in love?" "Ew, get off me now!" Hazel said making one last attempt to get out and succeeding in the process.

"AH HA!" she turned to him glaring up at him.

Lash might not act it but he was smart. He knew everything he was doing was to get under her skin little by little.

Making the gun, he knew how to make it. Does that means he wants to help her, no, he'd rather sit back and watch her squirm while she fussed at him for being lazy.

When he caught her staring at him, he knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to poke fun at her for it, and overhearing that Chase dude talk about taking her to homecoming and her rejecting him made the icing on his cake of Annoy the Shit out of Water-wings Day.

So coming over to make things awkward for everyone just made him chuckle at the attempts that were made to get him to leave.

How he loved to make her squirm.

"Well you got out on your own," he just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Next time I'll remember that when we're in bed." he smirked at her before walking off to find Speed somewhere. The look on her face could almost make him smile. Almost. He'd never smile for her.

"ARGH!" Hazel let out a frustrated grunt before mumbling incoherent words of absolute hate towards the retreating form of the long boy.

How she loathed him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. Why couldn't this year go… less Lash.

**How those two think, I'll never know what will come after really. Well hope this satisfies you enough. C:**


End file.
